


Scales and Arpeggios

by adadshi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Gen, Musical Instruments, Piano, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adadshi/pseuds/adadshi
Summary: Shiro could hear the gentle click of piano keys. The notes of the melody played were uncertain, slightly out of time with the metronome that steadily ticked, but they were backed up by the guidance of a second, more experienced hand.-Shiro comes home from a hectic day to hear his favourite people in the world playing the piano together.
Relationships: Adam & Keith (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Scales and Arpeggios

Shiro was not having a good day, to put it mildly. Preparation for the Kerberos mission was more taxing than he expected it to be and the frequent doctor’s appointments made it difficult to settle down to do any actual work. And to top it all off: it was raining. 

He muttered complaints to himself as he left the Garrison’s main building after his sixth and final meeting of the day. There had been no space in the Garrison’s parking lot this morning so his car was waiting at least five blocks away. He felt raindrops rush down the back of his blazer and made an exasperated sound. Shiro had completely forgotten to bring a hooded overcoat with him this morning. 

His morning at home had been just as draining as his day at the Garrison. Shiro was still adapting to life with the boy he was fostering. Keith initially presented himself as a quiet, awkward individual but he was finally letting his true colours show. When the foster home called to ask how Keith was doing, Shiro always had to bite his tongue. This home was a final chance for Keith. So Shiro silently tolerated him.

Adam, however, could not hold back. Like Shiro, Adam tried to quietly endure Keith’s antics but his patience had a limit. Shiro could recognise when his mood started to sour and he always confiscated any weapons before he went too far. Despite the snarky remarks he often made, Keith was a jittery child. He’d been through a lot. Shiro knew he wouldn’t react well to getting whacked with a slipper the way Adam’s parents would whack him. 

This morning Adam was close to wrestling him for the slipper. Despite only being awake for an hour, he was already fuming. 

“Gum on the piano!  _ Gum _ on the  _ piano _ !” Adam cried out. “Give me the slipper or so help me, Takashi.” 

Music was Adam’s life. When he was a child he attended a prestigious music school in France and became a distinguished pianist. He left that life for Shiro and moved to America where he trained to become a Galaxy Garrison modern languages teacher. With his first teaching paycheck, he bought the beautiful piano and Shiro was there to witness the equally as beautiful smile Adam wore when it was delivered to their home. They’d spent many nights sitting on the stool together, Adam guiding Shiro through simple chords and scales. The piano that held so many happy memories was now tainted by an ugly, pink piece of gum firmly stuck to the aged, antique wood. 

Shiro understood Adam’s anger, he really did, but Keith didn’t know the significance of the instrument. Keith was sitting at the breakfast table, shovelling cereal in his mouth and already slipping off the chair, desperate to leave before he experienced Adam’s wrath. 

“This kid, Takashi! He’s… he’s a disrespectful brat!” Adam cried. Shiro cringed as he saw Keith’s eyes narrow dangerously. Adam managed to grab the slipper back and defensively raised the mighty weapon.

Shiro was out the door before he could see the battle begin. 

And now, due to his hurried exit, he was running along the sidewalk without an overcoat. He shivered as a cold gust of wind met him. When his car finally came into view, he felt his tense muscles relax slightly. The car had shelter from the rain, fantastic seat warmers, towels for emergencies and-

A parking ticket.

Shiro got into the car and slammed his head against the steering wheel.  _ Hoooooooooonk _ .

At least he could dry his sopping hair with the towels. The seat warmers and some smooth tunes also helped his anger fade. But there was still a major question flashing in his mind like blinking white lightbulbs: “What state will my home be in?”

He could picture it with unfortunate ease- the paintings in the hallway hanging crooked, the living room pillows burst, his home the sight of a brutal war between man and child. Keith was only nine years old but Shiro knew he’d be able to lay some harsh punches on Adam. He liked to believe Adam wouldn’t stoop so low as to fight back but, after witnessing his fury earlier that day, Shiro couldn’t be entirely sure of that. 

As he pulled up the driveway with a feeling of dread planted firmly in his stomach, Shiro tried to prepare himself. He crept up to the front door with his briefcase held in front of him like a shield. Pressing his ear against the front door, he couldn’t hear any screaming. Shiro took a deep breath and quietly opened the door.

When the door was closed again, Shiro stood still and inspected the front hallway. It was completely untouched, the paintings hadn’t shifted one inch. Amazingly, Adam’s slippers were lined up neatly against the wall. Most remarkably, Shiro could hear the gentle click of piano keys. The notes of the melody played were uncertain, slightly out of time with the metronome that steadily ticked, but they were backed up by the guidance of a second, more experienced hand. 

“Though at first, it seems as though it doesn’t show,” Two voices sang, “like a tree ability will bloom and grow.”

Shiro blinked in disbelief. Never in his wildest imagination did he think he’d come home to  _ this _ of all things. Keith and Adam singing?  _ Together?  _ It was so unlike them to ever cooperate on anything. Shiro didn’t want to question how this had started in fear that it would stop. He took off his shoes and blazer while the song continued.

“If you’re smart you’ll learn by heart what every artist knows- you must learn your scales and your arpeggios.” The singing stopped but the piano didn’t. The stronger hand- undoubtedly Adam’s- continued to play the steady underlying tune.

He spoke in time with the bouncing notes, “Once- in- English- once- in- French-  _ go! _ ” 

“Do mi sol do do sol mi do, la vrai musicien répéte avec ardeur,” Keith’s French was quiet and unsure, but it was  _ there _ . Pride blossomed in Shiro’s chest, “De savantes gammes et des arpèges.” 

Shiro peered into the living room and felt his heart melt. Adam and Keith were both squeezed onto the piano bench. Every few moments Adam would reach a hand back to correct Keith’s posture or to turn a page in the music book. Shiro could see the concentration just through Keith’s body language. 

Grateful they were facing away from him, Shiro crept up behind them while the song progressed. Every time Keith slipped up with his French, Adam spluttered out a laugh. 

Keith finished the song by loudly banging on the lower keys. Adam tried to add in some higher notes but Keith’s heavy hands were no match for him. They both laughed and squeaked when Shiro swept them into his arms from behind.

“Oomph- Takashi!” Adam cried out. Keith wriggled in his grasp. But Shiro would not let go- his heart was too full of love and adoration to ever let them go again!

“How did you learn that so quickly?”

“Keith here is quite the talent. He’s my protégé.” Shiro could hear pride seep into his words. Keith demonstrated his skills by banging the keys in a somewhat melodic way.

In a moment of clarity, Shiro suddenly remembered what started the morning’s conflict. On the piano where the gum was previously plastered, there was a pale blemish. 

Adam put his hand on Shiro’s forearm and whispered, “He was practising, Takashi. And enjoying it so much he didn’t want to leave to throw away his gum” There were sparkling tears in Adam’s eyes.

Shiro felt himself start to tear up too. Adam and Keith were finally getting along- there was nothing that could make him happier than that.  _ Actually… _ he eyed the couch and laid down on it. His tiring day was finally catching up on him.

“Play me your song again, please.” Shiro shut his eyes and smiled when he heard the clicking of the metronome start up again.

“Do mi sol do do sol mi do…”

**Author's Note:**

> the song Adam and Keith play together is "Scales and Arpeggios" from The Aristocats. I don't know how to play piano so forgive me if I made any major mistakes with how it works lol. 
> 
> twitter: @adadshi


End file.
